


Selfie

by MadnessofVoid



Series: tumblr works [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Cora & Laura are little boogers, Derek doesn't understand selfies, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Selfies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadnessofVoid/pseuds/MadnessofVoid
Summary: It wasn’t that he was terrible with romance. He just had issues when it came to picking someone that didn’t use him. Out of all his relationships, with both men and women, he had only one that didn’t use him. But he grew paranoid that he wasn’t good enough and ended it before they could realize that.
That was four years ago. 
or
Laura and Cora want to market Derek on dating sites so he isn't all alone. But if they do that, he has to take selfies of himself. And he doesn't understand the art of selfies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt request for an anon about...a year ago. Ish. The prompt was “I saw you taking selfies and I wondered if I could take one with you” AU. *whispers* Was the easiest thing in the world to write.
> 
> Like all my other fics, it was beta'd later on by the lovely AsagiStilinski and is on my tumblr!
> 
> PS: you can literally play a drinking game with how many times selfies is mentioned in this. I am so sorry for that.

The idea of selfies seemed stupid to Derek.

 

He didn’t understand the appeal of taking pictures of yourself making all these different faces. It honestly seemed like a waste of time. A trend by teenagers that adults didn’t need to participate in.

 

Especially a contractor like Derek.

 

So how did he find himself taking selfies in the park?

 

Simple: his sisters.

 

Derek was a successful contractor with loyal workers, and was the most recommended if someone wanted a new home or well done repairs. Derek did everything - a multi-trick pony. And he was good looking, he knew that. Not a day went by when he didn’t catch women and men alike checking him out, or someone approached asking for his number.

 

But he was still single. He wasn’t good with romantic relationships.

  
Well…that was a lie.

 

It wasn’t that he was terrible with romance. He just had issues when it came to picking someone that didn’t use him. Out of all his relationships, with both men and women, he had only one that didn’t use him. But he grew paranoid that he wasn’t good enough and ended it before they could realize that.

  
That was four years ago.

 

Now his sisters were teasing him about being single when he had so much to offer. They offered to create a dating profile for him so he could “ _have at least a one night stand or something”_. But they would only do it if he took some decent selfies. Needed to seem ten times more appealing, not a total caveman, they told him with faint snickers. They also suggested he take a few of these selfies with his sweet smile and his oh so scary scowl. For all he knew, somebody might find both appealing.

 

So, here was Derek, awkwardly walking around the park taking what he hoped were _decent_ selfies.

 

He wasn’t going to really pay attention to the dating profile his sisters planned to set up, if he was to be honest. He just wanted to humor them for now, then return to his daily routine. Yes, he did want to find someone nice, but he was okay with being slow about it. And he was pretty sure whoever he found wouldn’t be judging him for something ridiculous as how good his selfies looked.

 

Derek sighed, taking what felt like his hundredth selfie of the day. He lowered his cell from the high up shot, looking at how it turned out.

 

He didn’t like it. He _hated_ it.

 

Actually, he hated every single one he had taken. They were terrible. He was obviously strained to appear happy in the ones where he smiles, and he was awkwardly murderous in the scowling ones. There was nothing attractive about any of them.  
  


He huffed in frustration, ready to give up. Ready to tell his sisters to mind their own business and to stop worrying about his non-existent dating life. Ready to dive himself back into his work like usual. He needed to draw out a floor plan for a client due in four days anyways.

 

“Um…hey.”

 

The voice startled Derek. Normally he was good at knowing if someone was near him. It was sort of a reflex thing for him. Years of having sisters pulling pranks all your life will do that to anyone. So either he had been far too distracted, or whoever this was was amazing with stealth.

 

Derek turned behind him to face who it was that approached him. He was surprised to find a young guy, barely his height, with a lean built buried under a loose gray and blue hoodie, standing there with an innocent face. His skin was pale and decorated with moles, making his honeyed eyes much brighter. His brown hair was tousled and he seemed just as awkward as Derek with the wringing of his lanky hands and biting at his flushed lips.

 

It seemed like this man had something to say. Something Derek would gladly listen to. If he was going to be honest, he was incredibly smitten and attracted to the stranger.

 

“So, uh, I noticed you were taking selfies…” the man said, his voice a bit stronger this time around instead of shy.  
  


Derek’s mouth parted slightly in surprise. He nodded a bit numbly, brain playing about a hundred scenarios of how this could turn out. He knew he must’ve looked stupid. Absolutely stupid. He expected maybe getting teased about it or ask why he was doing it. He didn’t expect the innocent yet sly smile that split across this guy’s lips.

 

“Mind if I take one with you?”  
  


Derek was stunned. Here was this immensely attractive man with innocent doe-like eyes that gleamed with deviousness and a shy smile on a tempting mouth, who could be doing anything else right now with his time, asking if he could take a selfie together. It felt like something out of his sisters’ romantic comedies they gushed over. Derek couldn’t help but to smile back, genuinely excited by this.

 

“Yeah. Sure. We can do that.”

 

The child-like light the man radiated was contagious. Derek ducked his head and pursed his lips together to prevent himself from smiling. He watched the stranger from under his lashes, finding someone flustered and surprised by the response. Derek found himself laughing quietly. He motioned the guy to come closer so they could take the selfie. The man beamed, hurrying over. He nestled himself easily in one of Derek’s arms, leaning his head against the broader chest and wrapping an arm gently around Derek’s waist. Derek stifled a gasp - eyes wide and heart pounding in his ears.

 

“This too weird for you, big guy?”  
  


Derek’s heart leaped into his throat.

 

It wasn’t weird. In fact, it was…nice.

 

Something he didn’t know he craved.  
  


And it was a careful touch. Nothing sexual or hinted to that sexual activities were supposed to happen in result of this. It was comforting and sweet. It felt natural for Derek to have this stranger in his hold. Derek shook his head, making a _‘nah’_ expression as he placed a hand on the man’s hip and rested his cheek in the man’s hair. The man grinned, getting more cozy against him.

 

“Stiles.”

 

Hearing the name of the stranger made Derek sour. He chuckled and smiled, setting his phone up to take their selfie. “Derek.”

 

“So…Derek…wanna catch dinner later?”

 

“Absolutely.  
  


**~+~**

 

Derek kept only one selfie from that day in the park. He sent it to his sisters with the following message:

 

**Met this guy taking those stupid selfies you wanted from me. His name is Stiles. We’re going out for dinner tonight. This a good enough selfie?**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk sterek with me!
> 
> youfancymemaddearie.tumblr,com


End file.
